College Fever
by Keyrie13
Summary: 18-year-old, Ciel Phantomhive, has left his hometown four hours away to be a Freshman at Funtom University. When he meet's his Public Speaking professor, Sebastian Michaelis, he is stunned by his appearance. He figures out later on that he has fallen in love with the professor, leaving him in a bind. Should he concentrate on school or on his professor? AU, OOC, BOYXBOY, Seb/Ciel.


**A/N:** WHAT?! ANOTHER FIC?! ARE YOU INSANE? Yes. I am insane. I'm going to college now, and this idea came to me. You'll love it :3 I hope. ANYWAYS. This is just the prologue for right now, but rest assured, there will be more. I am going to do something with Teach Me, Butler, so it is still going. Rush, however, is not. I'm sorry to those who liked rush, but I just don't know what I was thinking of that day.

Alright, my dolphins. I'm going to let you get to reading this fanfic. Please tell me if there is anything that I can do for you guys. :3

**Warning: **OOC, AU, YAOI, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER WEIRD STUFF. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way shape or form, own Kuroshitsuji. I'm just a lovely 18-year-old that loves to make to characters and others do what I want for fun. :3 ENJOY!

* * *

"We're going to miss you, dear!" The immense screaming of my mother bounced to my ears as she held me tight. She wrapped her arms around my rib cage that I could barely mutter for her to get off. I was glad when my father pulled her off.

"We're proud of you, son. You're going to do great." He gave me that smile. You know the one where someone fake smiles, only to show that they are just trying to be nice and doesn't really give a shit? Yep. I hated that smile.

"Thanks, guys. I'll miss you too. It's only for four years, plus, I'm coming home on the weekends and on breaks. I'm not gone forever." I gave a weak smile as I slung my over-the-shoulder backpack to the side. "Skype…email…I have it all. I can contact you anytime you want." I sighed and grabbed the rest of my things. I needed to look for my dorm. I already forgot where it was, and I don't have a clue whose lucky ass is spending the rest of the year with me. I waved my parents off, rolling my eyes as my mother cried into my father's shoulder. It couldn't get more cliche than this.

Once I was out of sight of my parents, I smirked. My first day of College was finally here. Once I found my dorm, I placed my stuff down. After looking around for about 3 seconds, I plopped on the nearest bed. I was so tired from the drive that I could sleep for hours and eat a horse once I woke up. I sighed once more and stared up at the ceiling. "Home sweet home."

"Go back to your 2 star-rated brothel, you ass!"

The unfamiliar voice stunned me, sending me straight up on the bed. I stared blankly at my door, watching as it opened to show a petite, blonde male walk into the room. He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He glanced up at me and stopped dead in his tracks as he took in my presence.

"Oh, shit. Are you my roommate?" He lifted up his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

My eyebrow curved upwards as I nodded.

"A guy outside of our room tried to give me a hard time. I gave him the 'ole one two, and he went crying to his roommate." That was a lie. I clearly saw his face in pain. "Trancy. Alois Trancy. Blah, nice to meet you and shit."

"Ciel Phatomhive. Same back at you." I gave a chuckle as I stood up off of the bed. "Is this your bed, or can I take it for keeps?"

"What the fuck ever man. Do what you want. But once you claim it, you stick to it. No trading. If I come home and I see you screwing someone on my bed, I will fuck you up." He glared at me as he grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it. "When do you start classes? I'm about to go hit the breakfast buffet in the café."

"Damn it. I knew I forgot something." I cursed as I slapped my hand across my forehead. "I have to go to the Administration building to get my schedule, don't I?"

Alois stopped exploring his backpack and looked at me with a confused look. "Uh…duh! It's called Administration for a reason, dumbass. Can I ask you something personal? Did you choose to come here because you thought you were smart, or did your parents force you to come here because it would keep up their good rep?"

My eyes flared with irritation as I picked up my backpack once again. "Fuck you. I just wanted to double-check. It would be nice to have _one_ friend here."

Alois laughed as he zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Good luck with that. Everyone here are complete and utter assholes. If you find a friend, then you're one lucky S.O.B." The blonde smirked.

I grimaced and grabbed my backpack. I dug through it, looking for my wallet. Once I found it, I retrieved my student ID card. "Let's go. I'll get my schedule, and we can head out."

"Oh, so now I have a fuck-ass telling me how to go about my day? Perfect. I mean, that's one of the main reasons why I left my get away from my control freak of a mother." Alois sighed heavily as he grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my dorm. "Helpful College tip numero uno. Always lock the dorm room." He eyed me heavily before putting the key in his pocket.

I nodded, then stopped as I watched him make his way down the hall. "Where's my key?"

"Slow your roll! Look in your hand."

My eyebrow arched as I slowly looked in my right hand. There it was. My dorm key. How did he put it in my hand? I must have not been paying attention when he did it.

I continued to stare at the key in bewilderment before I heard Alois clear his throat. "Are we going? Because as much as I want to skip the FIRST DAY of classes, I think I should at least appear on this day. Eye up my fellow classmates and delicious teachers."

"Delicious?"

A chuckled escaped his throat as we exited the dorm building. "Hot. See if I want to 'bring up my grade' a bit, if you know what I mean?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You, my friend, are extremely perverse."

He cocked his head towards me. "And you aren't? Hello! Wake up, 18-year-old. Or are you an 8-year-old disguised as an 18-year-old?"

"Fuck you. Let's just go get my schedule." I scoffed as I walked towards the Administration building. This was going to be a long year. I just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **I know. It's short. I'M SORRY. WHAT DO YOU THINK THE MEANING OF A PROLOGUE IS, DEARS?! D: Well, besides it not being very long, I hope you enjoyed it. :3 It was difficult for me to write in first person because I prefer third. So it was a challenge for me.

IT WILL NOT CONTINUE BEING IN FIRST PERSON. I only wrote the prologue in first person. :3 The prologue has to stand out. And so I thought it was decent. XD

Anyways, please review. It motivates me and keeps me going. If there weren't reviews, I think I would never write again. D: Love you all, and I hope you stick with me.

- Keyrie


End file.
